Marriage comes first before Honeymoon
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: Nobume Imai was given a task. She then goes to the ship of Harusame 7th squad, going to the wrong room she meets an orange haired guy.What could happen between the two of them? yeah. I suck at this


A/N: Seriously this title seemed to be familiar to me, just tell me if there are other fics with a title like this.

Note: Not for innocent kids or people. Contains author's inner pervieness.

**Marriage comes first before Honeymoon**

Nobume was walking down the corridor of a ship. It was actually the vessel of the 7th Squad of the Harusame Pirates; which is composed of the strongest Amantos in the universe, the Yatos.

Knowing how powerful and famous these space pirates are, it's no wonder that they have a ship as large as this but she didn't care. The only thing she's concerned about is the task given to her by Isaburo which is why she came here. She was actually ordered to hand out important documents to Takasugi Shinsuke, the leader of Kihetai who just became allies with the Harusame.

Yeah, they were supposed to be enemies. They are the police after all, and these guys are criminals, but Isaburo is secretly siding with Takasugi to go along with his Grand Lie. Not that she cared about it, but she will follow her Commander, no matter what.

She was walking there alone with only her footsteps echoing throughout that corridor. There were these big glass windows on the side where you can view the space clearly but she was not interested with sightseeing so she just focused on the documents she was holding. She held the documents together with a map to guide her to that man's room. It was a humongous ship after all, so trying to find it alone without any guide would lead her to nowhere.

All of a sudden, her stomach grumbled.

She stopped on her tracks and stared at her tummy. She then realized that she's been walking there endlessly for a couple of minutes and she still hasn't eaten anything. Now she's really hungry.

She has to do this quickly and return to their HQ right away. Isaburo must've already bought donuts for her.

She just took a few steps forward and halted her movements once again. She was standing in front of a door and finally, she had arrived on Takasugi's room.

To show courtesy, she knocked at the door; three light knocks and right away, someone peeked into the door.

A young guy appeared with braided long pinkish orange locks. He was holding the knob on the other side of the door, staring at her with his rounded blue orbs that depicted confusion.

She closed the door at that instant. She just knew it, she got the wrong room. She has seen Takasugi after all, and she's aware of his appearance. She moved back and started walking away from that door, while she chomped a piece of donut-

Where'd she get these donuts, by the way?

She refused to think about the possible answers for her question in mind and just concluded that it was a blessing from heavens. She just ignored its mysterious origin and began searching for Takasugi's room once again as she started moving forward.

But there was no progress with the distance; even though she tried her best to advance further she remained in that place, just in front of the door.

Puzzled, she looked back. There was a hand holding her wrist. She moved up her sight to see the owner of that hand.

"Ahahaha...Give me back my donuts."

It was the guy from a while ago. He was now smiling like an idiot for some unknown reason. That's when she remembered how she got those mysterious donuts, he was actually eating them a while ago and with her reflexes, she just stole it from him, the whole box of donuts he was eating.

He grabbed her forcefully that she had inched closer to the door of that room once again. They just stared at each other; none of them was blinking. Well, Kamui's eyes were shut due to his child-like smile. He raised his hand claiming his possession from her but she refused to give it to him. She elevated it more to a height that he won't be able to reach it.

The door was in between them making it harder for him to obtain it.

"They're mine now." She insisted.

He knew it, she won't budge. Those dull eyes that hid her determination just won't let her stop. And so was he, this is his donuts that he hid in his room for his snacks. He's hungry, though he just ate 50 onigiris a while ago. He's a big eater from the beginning so even just this box of donuts is vital for his meal. It's his dessert after all.

He kept moving up his hand to attain the box, but she continued on keeping it away from him and that lasted for a couple of minutes. None of them would admit defeat over the other.

She would sway her hand on the right, and he would just reach it, then to the left, and he would just follow it. They were like kids fighting over a single toy.

Their expressions while fighting wouldn't change, she remained poker faced as she moved her hand while his smile wouldn't wear off as he reached out for his donuts.

He finally let out a sigh, "Fine. It's yours."

Then he loosened the grip from her wrist and closed the door. She just stared at the entrance, quite surprised at how he surrendered easily. Somehow, she was disappointed. She kinda enjoyed fighting with that guy. Who is he anyway?

She just ignored her inquiries and began walking once again. She won't meet him again after all though she'd be lying if she'd say she didn't want to see that guy one more time. He's kinda interesting for her.

She chomped another piece of donut as he moved forward her feet.

*BAAAAM!*

The door opened, grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the room; it all happened in just split seconds that even with her sharp senses she wasn't able to stop or run away from that attack. When she noticed it, his face was already just a breath away from her. He pinned her wrist into the door which is just above her head. His grip was tight enough for her to be incapable of letting go from his grasp, but it was not painful.

The box of donuts was already in his hand, holding it just like a tray in restaurants. He came closer to her face, with that victorious smile plastered all over him. He began teasing her.

"Now, now. Do you really think I would let you off that easily?" he said with his enjoyment completely evident.

Her other hand was already taking off the sheath of her katana hanging in her belt, her thumb resting below its handle, prepared to cut him off anytime.

"Ohhh? Then you're a samurai, huh?" said he, as he looked down and examined her katana.

Her eyes remained straightforward to his, "Give me back my donuts."

He turned his head to stare at the box, then returned to her gaze once again, "Quite persistent, huh?" he said.

Her thumb kept pushing her katana's handle upwards to unsheathe it slowly.

"Arara...just give it up, Ms. Samurai. You won't be able to defeat me with just that."

She stopped moving her thumb, "Then I'll just kick your 0000."

His eyes widened, he never thought she'd be the type of girl who can say such words without feeling even a hint of embarrassment. She said it as if it meant nothing. Her facial expression didn't change a bit, that piqued his interest somehow. He could sense something unique from this girl; and maybe, the reason is this familiarity he has with her. Though they wore completely opposite expressions; she still seemed to be similar to him.

"Then try it if you can." He dared, as he smiled mockingly at her.

She took up the challenge and lifted her right leg a bit; just few inches above the floor. The pointed part of her boots was aiming 'that' most delicate part of his body; though it was still further away from its target.

His grin just got bigger, "Ohoh? Then let's see who's faster..."

He made slight movements, like he was preparing himself to attack her or something, then continued," You..."

Promptly after that, he threw the box into the air revealing the last piece of donut it contained. He tossed it too high that it had almost reached the ceiling. She stared at it as it slowly goes down by gravity, and on impulse she had moved up her feet as fast as a cheetah to crush his 'jewels'.

He just grinned and caught her feet with his hand. Then she completely unsheathed her katana using her free hand and tried cutting his chest, but he was faster than her. He seized both her hands and restrained them both to the door. Her sword just fell down on the floor with her hands both positioned on a right angle, like she was surrendering from the police.

It all happened while the donut was still floating into the air. Their speedy movements caught up with the dropping donut.

He looked up sensing its short distance from him, he opened his mouth it went exactly into his mouth. He sunk his teeth into that confectionery and immediately chewed the whole piece like a hungry wolf.

He then confronted her with his face just inches away from hers.

"Or me." he finally continued his statement a while ago, as he licked his lips due to the residue of the donuts there, he gave that teasing grin at her, "Delicious."

"I'll definitely kill you for eating my donuts." She threatened him, her eyes staring keenly at his. She was freaking serious with that declaration.

"I'll be looking forward to that." He replied as he grinned more; albeit her threat he felt amused with it.

An idea suddenly crossed his mind.

He inched closer to hers as he slightly tilted his head; his lips just across hers, though not touching it. His shut eyes suddenly opened. His sight was locked onto her lips and began examining it. They were slightly opened for every breath she took, though she was not wearing any lipstick it was pinkish and somewhat moistened by her saliva.

He looked into her eyes once again, "Then, shall I make you taste it?" he asked as he smirked.

She just responded with a stare. Her auburn eyes seemed to hypnotize him, those rounded orbs she has drew him closer to her, just like a black hole. There's no more escape anymore once you get sucked by this. The remaining rationality within him tried stopping his movements; but when he stared at her lips once again, those tempting luscious lips were like a magnet that kept luring his lips to taste her.

Without any notice,it came crashing into hers.

He really just wanted to tease her, and then let her go if he had already enough. He never intended to really kiss her; he just wanted to see her reaction when a guy would try attacking her while she's on her feeble state where she couldn't defend herself. It would really amuse him knowing her indifferent attitude. He's never the type of guy who would play around with girls he just met, he's not interested in them anyway even having lots of girls who are after him, he's one hell of a bishie after all. This is actually his first time to kiss a girl and to think that she's just a complete stranger, he was even more convinced that there's really something interesting about her.

He wanted to stop, but there's something within him that just kept controlling his body. He just can't pull away from her lips. It was like the longer their lips are connected; the more he craved for it, the more he wanted to possess it. It was so soft, so addicting; he just couldn't have enough of it.

He went deeper into her mouth. Pushing his body onto hers, his grip getting tighter and tighter into her seized hands without any thought of letting them go; his chest experiencing a soft sensation as he leaned closer to her, and realized it was her breasts. That gave more excitement within him; ramming his face forcibly towards her, he continued to bury his lips; detaining them firmly onto hers.

Even with his eyes closed, he clearly felt her trying to resist from his kiss. Putting force onto her wrists; she tried raising them to let loose from him but he was strong enough to keep her restrained into his grip.

They were gasping within their locked mouths as the air within them couldn't suffice their breathing. Their noses started to act as their substitute breather.

She just couldn't breathe anymore that she began moving her feet .She began raising her thigh trying to continue her fatal attack on his 'jewels' from a while ago.

But before she could have damaged him gravely, he finally pulled away from the kiss. Her hands were at long last freed from his grasp. He moved back a bit creating a bit of space between the two of them.

She took a deep breath right after withdrawing from the kiss. She was panting quite heavily; using her shoulders while breathing and he was also the same. He kept inhaling and exhaling as his body continued to ask for air.

His breathing finally returned to normal, "That was your first kiss, am I right?" he asked her.

She just nodded.

"Ahahaha..it was your fault for not being strong enough to stop me."

She remained expressionless, he just couldn't decipher her thoughts at that moment but he was prepared for her attack, he knew she would try cutting or hitting him after what he had done though he was a bit disappointed; he wanted to do it one more time. He enjoyed it after all.

They were both staring into each other.

"Nah. It was delicious. I just couldn't breathe, that's all." She answered with whole honesty and innocence.

That surprised him. Really he was not expecting her to say those words. So she liked it too, huh? With that thought, he was already grinning from ear to ear. He stepped forward; shortening the distance between the two of them.

He held her right wrist and pinned it to the door once again, this time it was gentler than a while ago.

"You asked for it." Said he while his hand was cupping her cheek; lightly caressing it with his thumb; then he traced her lips. It was more dampened and pinkish than a while ago, now it looked more tempting and he badly wanted to savour more of her.

Just as his hand took off from her lips, he then rested it on the door; his fingers apart from each other. It was placed beside her head.

"Don't blame me later." his eyes changed; it was like a predator in front of his prey.

This girl arouses him and it's the first time he felt this. The ravenous side of his being as a man that he concealed his whole life was widely awakened by her.

After those words, he began inching towards her as he slowly closed his eyes which were completely locked onto her lips. She was doing the same; waiting patiently for his lips to brush against hers.

He finally landed on her; this time it was gentle not a forced one. It started slowly, seizing her lips into his and biting it softly. Their mouths began moving on their own. Both sliding sideways against each other's, to the left and to the right, it continued successively. Devouring one another as though hungry wolves desiring for more with no thoughts of stopping as heat was surging towards their bodies. It got deeper and more intense; filled with passion, intimacy and angst. Libido was already taking over their minds.

In between those kisses, he opened her lips more as he slid his tongue inside her; exploring its insides. She got surprised a bit; it was the first she felt something like that. But she enjoyed so she just copied him, now their tongues were wrestling against each other; savouring the sweet taste of the donuts that he just ate. Their saliva was completely mixing with one another. Both of them were competing for dominance towards one another.

Drops of saliva trickling down their chins as their tongues got wilder.

He pulled away to breathe some air. Both were captivated by their stares with no intent of leaving each other's sight. They were panting heavier than a while ago. Their breaths were surrounding them with only their gasps heard throughout room.

He then stared at her lips once again, there was saliva near it. He held her cheek and wiped that liquid on her face with tenderness in his touch. He took off his hand from her and stared at his finger glazed with her saliva. He licked it lustfully in front of her; with just the tip of his tongue slowly tasting it as though seducing her.

"Sweet." He said; staring at her auburn eyes.

"You ate donuts after all." She replied still poker faced, responding to his stare.

"Now then, shall we continue?" he asked, outlining her lips once again.

He took off his hand, and promptly after that she held his head and pulled it towards hers; exactly settling on her lips. He just grinned in the midst of that kiss; he didn't expect her to initiate that kiss. She gripped lightly on his head; strands of his hair in between her fingers, her other hand was still seized by him.

Torrid kisses continued with their tongues included as it get hotter and hotter; more passionate than a while ago. Then she locked her thigh into his hip as firm as she could, her boot slowly loosened into her limb as it gradually fell on the floor.

He then held her scarf and slowly pulled it down to unwrap it from her neck; then he just dropped it on the floor. Next was her belt, as rapid as he could he unfastened it from her waist; and just let it fall beneath them. His hand went lower and reached for her socks; he playfully crawled his fingers on her limb while pulling it down to her feet. It tickled her a bit.

She slid down on the door before he could totally take it off from her. He just moved along with her. Now she was sitting beneath him while he knelt before her. His thighs were on both sides of hers; with just his left leg trapped inside her thighs.

He pulled away once again and targeted her neck. His tongue was exiting from his mouth, he gently smeared his saliva on her with his tongue and sucked it; creating hickeys on her. It repeated for countless times. He explored the entirety of her neck; it was completely drenched into his saliva. That sensation she felt as his tongue came contact into her flesh; thrilled her. She just pulled him closer to her. He then opened his mouth slightly and sunk his teeth into hers; just like a vampire sucking for blood. It was a bit painful but she ignored that feeling since she felt more pleasure into it.

He finally took off his grip from her hand. He held her other sock and detached it from her.

He halted the movements of his tongue and stared at her. She seemed to be disappointed with him suddenly stopping. He smirked in a seductive way as though telling her that he'd repay with something better; he leisurely unzips her coat; revealing the other pieces of clothing inside it; a vest and a long sleeve.

He inched towards hers in a fast pace that he just landed on her lips without any notice. It was not forced like their first kiss since she was responding right away to him. It got wilder; more possessive. He took off her coat and her vest from her; sliding them through her arms. Now only her long sleeve remained. Her undergarment could be clearly seen beneath it.

Just by looking at her breasts; those healthy looking breasts that bulging in front of her; turns him on more than a while ago. His hormones continued to increase inside him that his sanity was starting to leave him.

Once again he moved slowly towards her with his one hand crawling beneath her long sleeves. His lips came crashing into hers as forcibly as a while ago. He slid his tongue inside her mouth right away; kissing her more passionately than a while ago; licking her entire lips with his tongue.

His hand began crawling from her waist upwards. He tenderly caressed her skin as he pulled it towards him. Her flesh was as smooth and as soft as the baby's that he pinched it lightly; he felt her writhe a bit; experiencing a bit of pain from his nails.

He had reached her undergarment, at that instant that he felt those soft mountains in her front he rapidly slipped her hand beneath it and cupped her breast perfectly; he squeezed it to his heart's content. He explored more and reached her nipple; he began pinching it. It was too addicting that he couldn't help but play around with it more. She began resisting with the sensation of pain and pleasure she's experiencing. She dug her nails deeper into his scalp and back where her other hand rested; it was too firm that he groaned slightly in between their kisses.

He took off his hand from her breast, and started unbuttoning her clothing. While he was halfway done to completely taking it off, Nobume then pulled away from the kiss and stared at him.

He also stopped his movements and stared with confusion at her. He tilted his head.

"More. Pinch it more." She said while catching her breath.

He just smiled, he really thought she wanted them to stop, he continued unbuttoning her long sleeves while staring intently at her, it was filled with lust, "Aw, C'mon. You don't want your 'first' experience to be on the floor, right?"

He knew that if he continued that act; he might really advance until the climax. She just nodded; realizing what he just said.

He finished unfastening her buttons, exposing more of her skin. Her bra was clearly on his sight, it was not covered by any clothing anymore. Sweats trickled down her flesh as the heat in her body increases. He licked some of them; in between her breasts. He did it slowly and seductively; his whole tongue tasting her sweat.

"It's really salty." He said as he stared back at her.

She was just staring at him as though impatient with his movements.

"Hahahaha...Fine, let's continue."

He carried her like a princess. Her upper clothing and her legs were hanging freely into his arm. They were both staring at each other; those lustful stares filled with desires to experience more of the other. He began walking towards his bed few meters away from them. She then wrapped her arms around his neck; clutching tightly onto it. She pushed her head into him while she slightly tilted her head. She kissed her passionately, sliding her tongue right away inside him, this time having dominance over exploring his mouth, while he held her breast and fondled it as he carried her. Even as he walked, they just continued their lust filled actions. His eyes may be closed but he knew the way to his bed even without looking.

Finally they have reached his bed, he laid her down with her head on the pillows. Her hands were still securely fastened into his neck; though her body has rested on the bed, she still continued passionately kissing him. He tried pulling away, but she kept on resisting; gripping him tighter.

He held both her hands to release his neck into her grasp. He squeezed them gently to calm her down. She finally withdrew from him then stared at his azure rounded eyes.

He gradually stood up beside the bed while he slowly freed her hands from her clutch. He was looking down on her, same as her; she gazed up on him.

First was his belt, he loosened it and dropped it on the floor. Then he held both sides of his upper clothing around his waist and started revealing his flesh on the upper part of his body. He slid it through his arms as it was finally taken off from him. It just fell freely beneath him.

In front of her was a complete view of his SMEXY body. Yeah, he may have those girly features; his long orange locks silkier and smoother than a normal girl's, his fair skin that every girl dreamt to have and his face more beautiful than a lass; but his body, his chest and abs, even his arms are completely opposite of his lady-like characteristics. It was so manly, his perfectly toned muscles complementing the size of his body. He stood with confidence in front of her; boasting his deliciously toned body to her as though inviting her more. Just by staring at his body, her desires to touch and explore every bit of it increase. Those sweats he had that kept dripping down to the curves of his muscles just added to her arousal.

He got into the bed, going towards her with his knees. At long last reaching her, he bent his body. It was just like how they were positioned a while ago; with only one of his thighs in between her legs. His hands were on both sides, clutching the sheets on the bed. His face was just a breath away from her.

She was still amazed by his body; she just couldn't take her eyes off it. He noticed her almost drooling over him.

"Touch it if you want." He invited her.

She didn't have second thoughts and began touching his chest. Light strokes from her fingers were felt by him as she slowly slid down her hand ; feeling each and every muscle he has. It was soaked in sweat and she knew her hand was getting moistened too; but she didn't mind; she even liked it dampened by that salty fluid. Her soft palm against his firm muscles, he felt pleasure with it.

She reversed the position of her hand, now her fingers pointing downwards. Going down and down, from his chest, to his abs. She had reached the garter of his boxers and just a few more movements and she would finally touch the most 'sensitive' part of his body. She was staring intently at that bulging part down there.

He suddenly halted her by grabbing her wrist.

"Ahahaha...Save that for later." He said.

She stared at him, disappointed with his interference. He dragged down her hand into the sheets and clasped his fingers in between hers.

He grinned deviously at her while his hand was travelling around her back, reaching for the lock of her bra. She heard something clicked and she knew he had finally unfastened her undergarment. He guided her as she loosened her bra from her breasts. He just threw it somewhere in that room. Now her upper body was bare naked.

The beast inside him was already on berserk wanting to break free from within him. His hands came inching towards her breast craving to touch and fondle them.

"I want to undress you too." She suddenly spoke.

That stopped his movements, "Fine by me." he answered right away.

Then her hands began exploring his upper body once again. It searched for the garters of his pants, and when she finally held it. She began pulling it down from his hips, slowly as she kept staring on the lower part of his body. When it revealed his boxers, she paused for a bit having a closer view on his 'jewels'. But after a short while continued undressing him; and at long last it was taken off from him. She just tossed it wherever she felt like it.

"Now we're fair, right?" he said.

She just nodded.

He leaned forward and came nearer to her ear. It was so near that even his slight breathing would give chills to her spine. His lips starting to part together with his teeth capturing the tip of her earlobe in between it and slowly sunk them into her; not too deep, not too shallow; just enough force to tickle her.

He then stopped biting her and smirked.

"Moan for me." he whispered to her, with that lust-filled voice that would surely awaken your hidden lusts.

Then he opened his mouth a bit wider with his tongue protruding, and as gentle as it is with a bit of playfulness, he licked her earlobe with just one stroke to add more excitement. After satisfying himself with that lick, he faced her once again.

First was her neck, his face inching towards that body part as his right hand was aiming for her breast. At the same time his tongue rested on her neck and his hand cupping her front. He began licking her, he started slowly and it got more intense his tongue got wilder; sucking and even biting as he explored every corner of her neck; together with his right hand; kneading her breast just like a professional baker. It reacted relatively with the rage of his tongue. While his left hand was holding her waist, pulling her towards him; she responded with his every move. She held the back of his head gripping some of his hair as she slowly takes off his braid, her other hand was on his shoulder, clutching it firmly.

He heard faint moans from her but he was still not satisfied.

He then began going downwards. He stopped when he felt those soft breasts in his face, and immediately licked it slowly as though teasing her first. He took off his hand and replaced it with his tongue. He smeared his saliva all throughout her breast then rested on its center, her nipple. He nibbled it gently then sunk his teeth deeper as he leaned his knee on her 'private part'.

"A-ahhhh..." A loud moan escaped her lips; with soft gasps accompanying it.

Her voice was writing in pain at the same time she felt pleasure with that sensation that she was craving for more. It was music to his ears, thinking how passive she is this must've been a great achievement.

He wanted to hear more of her moans. He dug deeper into her; her nipple was completely captivated in between his teeth. He bit her while he licked it as it comes inside his mouth. His other hand was on her other breast, pinching its center and played with it more. His knee continued on pressing on her most sensitive part; going up and down.

"Nnnnn..."

More moans came out from her lips; and as it became louder and more intense; the more force he use.

He then repositioned his leg; both his thighs were now in between her legs; preparing for the climax. Instinctively; she wrapped her limbs into his hips in a lewd way. Bit by bit she was lying on the bed completely underneath his body. She restrained him firmly as she pulled him towards her body.

He then stopped and raised his head to face her. She just stared at him as gasps continuously escaped from her lips. She was panting heavily.

His touch was now going downwards; he rested his hand on her thigh; while he caressed it; moving circularly from top to bottom. He reached for the garter that holds the entirety of her undergarment.

He lifted it and slightly pulled downwards, "We're finally at the best part, huh?"

She didn't respond instead she just held his head and pulled it towards her lips. Her tongue going inside his mouth right after his lips crashed into hers. Her other hand was firmly clutching into his shoulder once again; pulling him closer and closer towards her body.

Their tongues started to wrestle with one another for countless times; getting more passionate and extreme.

Both his hands were clutching into her undergarments; the only clothing that covers that private organ below. Slowly it was sliding through her legs; finally revealing that part of her. It has already reached half of her lower extremities. Now he finds it hard to take it off from her because of her legs wrapped around him.

He pulled away, "Unwrap your legs." He commanded.

"I don't want." She refused.

"I can't take it off if you won't unwrap them."

"But I love this position."

"Ahahaha...you would love it more if you follow me."

His eyes were mesmerizing her; she got totally sucked into it that she had no choice but to listen to his words. She unfastened her legs from his hips as she bent and laid them in her abdomen. Now it was easier for him to take off her underpants. With just one hand he was slowly undoing them from hers, and then his other hand was cupping his cheek. He came a bit closer to her face.

"What's your name by the way?" he asked.

Even after all they have done, he just realized that he still hasn't asked her name.

"No..."

But his hand was now going downwards resting it into her nipple and pinching it once again.

"A-ahh..." she couldn't utter a word properly; and he seemed to enjoy that.

He went to her waist outlining the curves of her body, while his other hand just continued to pull down that remaining piece of clothing in her.

"No?" he asked as he came nearer her face while smirking in a teasing way.

"Nobume." She finally said while she slowly closed her eyes; as his face got nearer her.

His lips got closer and closer as he continued to explore her body; her undergarment was already on her feet just one step away from getting taken off from her.

She was slowly pulling him towards her.

He whispered, "I'm Kamu-"

*BAAAAAAAG*

All of a sudden, Nobume raised her head in a fast pace that it bumped in his with great impact. He stopped from all his movements and stared at the girl who just hit him. He was too confused, his eyes opening widely.

"The documents." She gasped.

She finally remembered the real reason why she came to that place; she actually had a job to be done but here she is doing something lewd with this guy. She recalled where she last saw the documents and realized that it was outside the room.

She hastily put on her undergarments; her panty and bra. Good thing they were just near them. It took a while before he was able to process what's happening in front of him.

"Ahahahaha..What exactly are you doing Nobume?" he asked.

She came down to the bed and tried obtaining her other clothing.

"I have to do my job." She answered; this time putting on her long sleeves then her shorts.

"Arara, Shouldn't we finish first what we were doing?" he asked once again.

"Isaburo will get mad at me if I slack off." Said she as she put on her vest then her coat.

She was not even looking at him; she was just focused on her clothes scattered around the room. She just gathered her socks, boots, belt and her katana then she turned away as she walked towards the door.

After getting him this excited; after all those things they have done; now she would stop just when they were on the best part already? He's still a healthy young boy in his puberty after all; he still has his needs. It would be hard to suppress his hormones that kept on increasing within him. She has to take responsibility for awakening the beast inside him. He just can't stop until he's satisfied.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you think I'd let you go that easily?" he said.

He inched his face closer to her trying to kiss her forcibly; but then it was stopped by her katana. It was pointing to his neck; with its tip almost touching his flesh.

"We're not married and you're still a stranger to me." she blatantly said.

He lost, her eyes were so serious and he doesn't want to bend her will. If he continued then he would just taint her. It won't be a great experience for them.

He loosened his grip to her giving her the freedom to walk away from that room.

He heard the door closed and he knew she had already gone. He remained seated on his bed.

"Ohhhh...Then I'll just have to marry her." he said.

Yeah, he was serious with that statement.

Outside the room...

Nobume was once again walking alone in the corridor, only her foot steps were heard echoing around it. She held the documents firmly.

She stopped on her tracks and finally realized something.

"I'm at legal age for marriage." She said.

Now, she's thinking of the requirements for marriage.

OMAKE!

**Mimawarigumi HQ...**

"Isaburo." Nobume called while she was eating her donuts.

"Hmmmmm?" he answered.

She stopped eating, and faced him, "Can I get married already?"

It really surprised him; hearing this kind of question from this girl who only knew killing and eating donuts. He was still able to keep his calm; "Why do you ask that?"

"I wonder how sex feels like." She answered with damn innocent eyes and curiosity in it. He knew she was hella serious.

"Nobutatsu."

She just stared at him.

"Don't ever go near that eye patched guy again."

"Why?"

"He's a pervert after all."

He swore not to give her tasks involving Takasugi Shinsuke once again. He might corrupt her mind more or maybe taint her.

But well, he got the wrong guy anyway.

0000

**Harusame's ship...**

"Ne ne, Shinsuke-kun!" Kamui ecstatically called, his antenna wagging like crazy.

"What is it?" he asked sensing something bad with this conversation.

"I want to get married." He answered.

"And why is that?" he asked once again.

"To have sex with a girl." he was smiling like an idiot.

He paused a bit and sighed heavily, then he suddenly took out something from his kimono. He handed them over to Kamui.

"Just read these and it will go away soon." He said.

They were porn magazines.

"You read these?" he asked.

No answer, he just walked away and avoided his question.

Takasugi Shinsuke's perverted nature still remained a mystery.

**A/N: I have actually written a rated M ff? OMG. I never thought this day would come. Seriously it's a great achievement for me. So how was it? My first ever and probably the last rated M that I wrote? **

**Were the limish scenes a cliff hanger? =_= if it continued I could barely guess that it would turn into RAEP and that's way way beyond my reach.**

**It's only I, Rhaide who did this. I'm a certified perverted fangirl to begin with anyway. *commits seppuku***

**Just R&R if you want to!**


End file.
